In recent years, there has been known a print system of what is called a “pull-print (storage print)” in which the user issues a print request from a printing apparatus to print data which has temporarily been stored in a server, thereby outputting the print data from the printing apparatus. Thus, the user can output the print data from a desired printing apparatus instead of an output to a specific printing apparatus from an application upon printing (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-099714).
There can be also considered a system in which when a multifunction apparatus is used, in order to limit the user, for example, an IC card is put over a card reader of the multifunction apparatus, thereby inquiring of an authentication information managing apparatus (IC card authenticating server) about authentication information read out of the IC card, and if the authentication information has been registered, a response showing a success in the authentication is made to the multifunction apparatus, thereby enabling the multifunction apparatus to be used. According to such a system, card information (authentication information to permit use of the multifunction apparatus) of the IC card has to be preliminarily registered into the authentication information managing apparatus and a troublesomeness of an administrator is needed. Therefore, a system in which if card information is not registered at the time of authenticating an IC card, the user who uses the IC card registers the IC card into the multifunction apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-181491.
The system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-181491 is such a system that if the card information is not registered at the time of authenticating the IC card, the IC card is registered, and only one card information can be registered for one user. However, at present, for example, there is a case where the user has a personal IC card and a plurality of IC cards for divisions in a company and selectively uses them on businesses in the company. In the case of switching (shifting) from the old card to a new card, a case where one user holds both of the old card and the new card for a predetermined period of time exists. In the system of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-181491, a plurality of IC cards cannot be registered for one user. When the new card is registered, the previous card cannot be used. Therefore, in such a case, there is a case where the system of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-181491 is not suitable for businesses. In the system of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-181491, only one card information is provided for one user and maintenance of the registered card information is easy. However, in the case of enabling a plurality of IC cards to be used, complicated work is required for maintenance such as a deletion or the like.